1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pour spout apparatus and more particularly pertains to a no drip pour spout which may be employed to eliminate drips when pouring liquids from an liquid container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pouring spouts is known in the prior art. More specifically, pouring spouts heretofore devised and utilized for relatively spill free transport of a liquid from a filled container are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for a no drip pour spout in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,238 discloses an oil spout comprising an elongated flexible tapering tube having a butterfly valve control disposed therein providing control of fluids flowing therethrough. An enlarged end of the Taylor invention tube threadedly fastens to an oil can from which liquid oil is to be extracted. The Taylor invention reduces the likelihood of spills by having a great degree of flexibility and having a flow control valve. The Taylor invention does not penetrably interface with containers such as oil cans and is threadedly attachable to a particular oil container type. The present invention comprises an oil spout releasably affixable to can type fluid containers as well as versions threadedly engaging bottle type containers and furthermore provides an oil recovery conduit which conveys fluid captured by a sealing lip disposed upon the upper edge of the can to the region within which fluid is being collected.
In Fessel U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,698 an easy pour spout is disclosed wherein a threadedly attaching spout having a manually activated valve assembly and a pressure equalization tube engages a liquid filled container thereby permitting substantially spill free transfer of fluids contained therein. The Fessel invention has no provision for penetratably attaching to a can type fluid container and there is no provision to prevent some dripping when fluid flow is terminated. The present invention penetrably affixes to a can type liquid container and may be provided in a threadedly engaging version for use with bottle type containers. The present invention employs a bypass conduit which prevents drips by removing surplus fluid to the region being filled and by providing a pressure gradient to replace a portion of drip forming fluid within the liquid source container.
In James U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,702 a liquid pouring spout is described. The James invention comprises an elongated flexible tapering tube having a butterfly valve control disposed therein providing control of fluids flowing therethrough. An enlarged end of the James invention threadedly affixes to a series of liquid filled bottle types from which liquid may be extracted. The James invention reduces the likelihood of spills by having a great degree of flexibility and having a flow control valve. The James invention does not penetrably interface with containers such as oil cans but is threadedly attachable to a funnel. The present invention comprises an oil spout releasably affixable to can type fluid containers as well as versions threadedly engaging bottle type containers and furthermore provides an oil recovery conduit which conveys fluid captured by a sealing lip disposed upon the upper edge of the can to the region within which fluid is being collected.
In Penn U.S. Pat. 5,005,732 an oil can spout with flow control is disclosed for providing controlled flow of oil from an existing bottle type oil container using a slidably engaging valve and a substantially shortened tubular conduit. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of provision for penetratably attaching to a can style container, and there is no provision for preventing oil drips occurring after the valve is closed. The present invention penetrably engages a can type liquid filled container and furthermore has a liquid recovery conduit which prevents liquid dripping.
Osowiecki U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,295 discloses the ornamental design for a combined cap and pour spout for oil containers. The disclosure teaches a jogged tapering tube having a minimum diameter portion engaging an oil container and a maximum diameter portion fitted with a cap and providing a wide aperture pour spout. The disclosure makes no provision for penetrably engaging an oil can and has no provision for recovering or otherwise using oil forming drips.
In this respect, the no drip pour spout according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of pouring liquids from containers with minimal spilling and dripping.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved no drip pour spout which can be employed by humans to pour liquids from containers without spilling or dripping. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve liquid pouring apparatus. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.